Forlorn
The Forlorn are a group of recurring dark spirits in Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin. They are exclusive to the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and DirectX 11 versions of the game. Description Forlorn are invaders clad in black armor who wield either a reaper or a greatsword. Unlike other dark spirits, their invasions can occur at random and their armaments are randomized as well, and as such they can be hard to predict and prepare for. Furthermore, they can choose to invade immediately upon players entering their domain, or long after the boss of the area has been defeated, meaning they can catch players off-guard with inadequate or unsuitable equipment. Strategy The Forlorn are not susceptible to Poison-type status ailments (this includes Toxic as well); however, they are susceptible to Bleed. This means that the only way to reliably defeat them is to engage them in direct combat. Depending on the type of weapon they are wielding, different strategies should be adopted. Forlorn are smart fighters, capable of using guard breaks against players who constantly keep their shields up, as well as rolling to avoid attacks. However, the unwieldiness of their weapons means that players may easily find gaps in their attacks to either get hits in or to retreat and heal safely. As well, their lack of shields means they are quite vulnerable to ranged spell damage and even regular attacks against their guards can deal chip damage. Their block can even be taken advantage of via use of guard breaks to stun them and deal some damage. They are also quite tanky as they have good poise, and often outright ignore multiple attacks from weapons with lower poise damage before staggering, as such, using the Stone Ring will vastly improve the odds of surviving against these enemies. There are two variants: Greatsword: Will often try to get in one- or two-hit attacks, and perform rolling and jumping attacks when possible. These can be reliably blocked using a shield or evaded with good rolling, and then punished with attacks during their recovery. Scythe: They represent a far greater threat, as the dead-angling nature of their reapers allow them to bypass shields if they attack at the right range, and quickly eviscerate unprepared players. The best approach for defeating these type of Forlorn is to equip a short weapon, such as a straight sword or thrusting sword, and baiting their attacks up-close. By getting right in their face, players can get inside of the reaper's ineffective range and completely block the attack with their shield, possibly causing a deflection and getting good hits in while the Forlorn is recoiling. Be warned, however, as Forlorn can sometimes chain a special double slice after their initial swing that can take players by surprise and hit for massive damage. It's important to note that all Forlorn will always use jumping attacks whenever a player drinks from their Estus Flask in close proximity. This is a guaranteed strategy and is locked in their AI. Locations Aldia's Keep *When lighting each of the four braziers within the keep, the player will summon a Forlorn invader, two wielding the Scythe of the Forlorn, and two wielding the Greatsword of the Forlorn. These four do not count toward unlocking the Forlorn items at Straid's shop. Random encounters Black Gulch *After the first set of tar pools. Brightstone Cove Tseldora *Around Ornifex's house. *After the Lower Brightstone Cove bonfire, when crossing the spiky pit with mining hollows. Brume Tower *At the Throne Floor bonfire. *Near the Foyer bonfire. Dragon's Sanctum *Near the Hidden Sanctum Chamber bonfire. Drangleic Castle *Around the entrance and within the hall housing Chancellor Wellager. Earthen Peak *Right after Lower Earthen Peak bonfire. *Between Central Earthen Peak and Upper Earthen Peak bonfires. Forest of Fallen Giants *Near The Place Unbeknownst bonfire. *Near the Soldiers' Rest bonfire. *Near the Cardinal Tower bonfire, next to Pate's location. Frozen Eleum Loyce *In the area with the ballistae and the invisible knights, after the Abandoned Dwelling bonfire. *At the square with the fountain, between the Outer Wall and Lower Garrison bonfires. Harvest Valley *From the Poison Pool bonfire, in the cave that contains Lonesome Gavlan. Huntsman's Copse *Across the bridge from the Bridge Approach bonfire, on the left underneath a poison moth. Iron Keep *When leaving the Ironhearth Hall bonfire. *On the iron bridge. Shaded Woods *In the misty woods after the Ruined Fork Road bonfire. *Near the Shaded Woods bonfire. Shrine of Amana *Near the Crumbled Ruins bonfire. The Lost Bastille *In the area around the Exile Holding Cell bonfire. *Near McDuff's Workshop. *On the bridge leading to the Sinners' Rise. Undead Crypt *At the doorway leading to the area with two Leydia Witches and multiple prisoners. Notes *Using Dried Fingers or Tokens of Spite may increase the chance that a Forlorn invades. *Reloading the area by sitting at a bonfire can cause a Forlorn to invade. *If the player has died and lost a large number of souls, the Forlorn may have a higher chance of invading. *Killing the Forlorn invaders will allow the player to purchase special armor and weapons from Straid of Olaphis. These kills will carry over to NG+ and beyond. References